Lorsque Severus pense à l'avenir
by Circae
Summary: Quelques instants d'enfance ou de solitude, où Severus songe à ce que pourrait être son futur.
1. Foyer

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre de** la 8ème Nuit du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« foyer »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**, **Elby** et** Spring** pour avoir pris le temps d'organiser ce défi et de proposer des thèmes.

_La minute de pub_ : Le **FoF**, autrement dit, le Forum Francophone, est un lieu d'échange et de partage consacré à l'écriture, aux fics, et à plein d'autres choses qui est accessible à tous les usagers de ffnet. **N'hésitez pas à y participer !** Vous pouvez également partir à la découverte de sa petite soeur, le **FoC** qui est plus particulièrement destiné à des discussions concernant la culture au sens large. _Vous pouvez trouver les liens sur mon profil._

_

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui il neigeait, et l'école avait été exceptionnellement annulée, en dépit de la bonne volonté de Severus qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Certes, ses condisciples profitaient de son apparence ingrate et miséreuse pour le tourner en ridicule aux yeux de tous, mais il pouvait cependant y retrouver son unique amie, la jolie Lily, qui jamais ne s'était détournée de lui pour d'aussi futiles motifs. Et accessoirement, cela lui permettait d'échapper quelques heures au moins à la morosité poisseuse de la petite maison où il vivait avec ses parents Impasse du Tisseur, avantage loin d'être négligeable.

Malgré ses neuf années, le petit Severus avait pour habitude de se rendre seul et à pieds à la modeste école de quartier où il était inscrit. Bien sûr, parcourir les rues grises de Manchester n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui qui appréciait ces moments de solitude passés loin de son père. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul devant la grille, son pantalon humide et ses bottines crottées par la neige boueuse, il ne put se retenir de soupirer tristement.

Quelques mères de famille discutaient ensemble, pestant contre la fermeture administrative de dernière minute, tandis que leurs enfants entamaient une bataille de boules de neige pour tromper l'ennui. Severus les observa un instant sans oser se mêler à leurs jeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut enfin un morceau de l'écharpe rouge de Lily, qui virevoltait parmi la foule, allant de l'un à l'autre et distribuant à la volée des sourires éclatants malgré les deux incisives manquantes.

Lorsque son amie vint vers lui et lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, Severus lui répondit honteusement qu'il ne savait pas, sans doute irait-il au centre commercial profiter de la chaleur. Il n'avait en effet jamais eu les clés de son domicile, et ses deux parents devaient être depuis longtemps déjà à l'usine.

Aussi Lily saisit sa main gantée, et l'entraina rapidement vers sa mère. Vivian Evans était une femme un peu ronde aux cheveux blonds, toujours débordant de bonne humeur. La solution avait été trouvée rapidement, Severus se joindrait à eux pour déjeuner, et si le temps le permettait, il était prévu de faire une promenade dans le parc entre chez eux et chez les Rogue.

Madame Evans leur fit enlever leurs chaussures, manteaux et écharpes, qu'elle mit ensuite à sécher dans la buanderie. Severus avait toujours été en admiration devant l'autorité calme et douce de cette femme. Sa propre mère, Eileen, loin d'être désagréable dans ses ordres, n'était pourtant jamais capable de se faire entendre avec efficacité, et son mari ne la respectait pas le moins du monde, chose qui déjà irritait prodigieusement Severus. En revanche, le père de ce dernière était capable des colères les plus furieuses pour le moindre détail, sans qu'elles ne fussent jamais justifiées, ni pardonnées, d'ailleurs.

Le repas s'était déroulé avec la bonne humeur coutumière aux Evans. On parlait fort, riait beaucoup, et cela n'ennuyait personne. Bien au contraire, la timidité et le calme de Severus lui étaient parfois reprochés sans méchanceté. Par chance, la soeur de Lily, Pétunia étudiait dans un collège ouvert malgré les intempéries. Cela permit d'éviter bien d'inutiles disputes qui auraient assurément gâché cette journée.

En début d'après-midi, Monsieur Evans revint avec un sapin, et Severus ne comprit pas la joie bruyante qu'exprimait Lily avec de grands gestes en bondissant autour de lui. Difficilement, il esquissa un sourire maladroit en retour, tentant de ne pas déparaitre dans cette ambiance de fêtes. Jamais il n'y avait eu de sapin de Noël chez lui, ni de chocolats chauds servis avec des scones aux zestes d'orange dégustés devant un feu de cheminée ronflant.

Une fois le sapin décoré et après un bref détour par le parc, Severus fut raccompagné par Monsieur Evans et Lily. En observant par la fenêtre leurs silhouettes disparaître au bout de l'impasse enneigée, il songea qu'un jour, peut-être, si quelqu'un voulait bien de lui, c'est un foyer comme celui des Evans qu'il construirait. Simple et aimant, il n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !


	2. Guirlande

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits du FoF**,** « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur le thème suivant : **« guirlande »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka, Spring, Elby **et **Fjudy** pour avoir pris le temps d'organiser ce défi.

* * *

Le premier Noël que Severus avait passé à Poudlard n'avait rien de comparable à ceux passés en compagnie de ses parents, Eileen et Tobias, le calme et l'emportement respectivement personnifiés. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours appréhendé les fêtes de fin d'année, qui s'avéraient chez lui d'une tristesse à pleurer. Inutile de s'appeler Cassandra Trelawney pour deviner de quelle manière ses géniteurs fêteraient Noël. Une fois de plus, il y aurait une bouteille de sherry pour son père – puis certainement une deuxième, et des sanglots étouffé dans un oreiller de plumes pour sa mère.

Enfin donc, Severus s'était vu pour la première fois octroyer le droit d'échapper à ses maudites obligations familiales. Bien sûr, il serait inexact d'affirmer que la présence affectueuse de sa mère ne lui manquerait pas et que la situation le réjouissait pleinement, mais onze années de terreur enfantine et de déceptions pendant lesquelles il avait craint chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche que son père n'ait eu la main trop lourde, avaient été bien suffisantes.

Ce premier Noël ne serait donc ni marqué par les larmes, ni par le silence, et Severus comptait évidemment tenter de le rendre aussi agréable qu'il l'était possible. Lily l'avait tout d'abord entrainé en ce vingt-quatre décembre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie contempler le parc enneigé, comme ils l'avaient convenu quelques semaines auparavant. Ils discutèrent un moment puis elle lui rappela à demi-mot la gêne dont il avait faire preuve quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient décoré le sapin de Noël chez les Evans.

Severus se retint de lui faire une remarque désagréable, sachant pertinemment que Lily n'avait pas souhaité le blesser. De toute manière, la surprise qu'avait provoquée chez lui le rappel de ce souvenir l'en aurait empêché. Il garda donc pour lui la pensée que son amie était désormais bien loin de chez elle, et que Pétunia avait eu un comportement absolument inacceptable au sujet de leurs « bizarreries ». Que lui passa Noël éloigné des siens était presque une évidence, mais que Lily s'exclut volontairement de son cocon familial était tout sauf acceptable.

Connaissant le caractère borné de Lily à ce sujet, Severus n'avait pas cherché à la faire changer d'avis, mais il avait trouvé une solution pour leur permettre de passer néanmoins un bon Noël, entre eux. Certes, l'affrontement ridicule entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qu'avaient initié Potter et Black les empêchait de diner ensemble dans la Grande Salle, mais cette fin d'après-midi leur était réservée.

Le froid cinglant leur griffait le visage et leurs gants n'étaient pas un accessoire optionnel, mais le belvédère de la Tour d'Astronomie leur garantissait une tranquillité agréable. De plus, Lily avait réussi à soudoyer un elfe pour obtenir un thermos de thé et deux parts de tarte à la citrouille ; le fait en lui-même n'avait rien d'un exploit, mais Severus apprécia l'initiative qui tombait à point. Alors que la jolie rousse tentait de dresser un semblant de pique-nique – idée indéniablement incongrue en cette saison, il sortit de son sac un petit paquet souple.

L'écharpe rouge de Lily avait vécue, et elle pendait toujours aussi misérablement autour de son cou que lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Severus avait donc trouvé adéquat de lui en offrir une nouvelle, vert bouteille. Après tout, le vert n'était pas l'apanage des Serpentard. La jeune fille fut touchée par cette attention, et lui garantit qu'il n'avait pas à justifier son choix après avoir planté sur sa joue un baiser sonore.

A son tour, Lily tendit à Severus un présent. Le papier cadeau rouge orné de vifs d'or le fit sourire, mais lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la boite, son sourire s'élargit plus encore. Un assortiment de guirlandes, des rouges, des vertes, des pompons moelleux multicolores. Des boules aux éclats argentés et dorés. Un mot accompagnait le tout. _Pour ton premier sapin, Affectueusement, Lily_.


	3. Bibelot

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits du FoF**, **« Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur le thème suivant : **« bibelot »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**,** Spring, Elby** pour nous proposer les mots permettant le bon déroulement du défi.

* * *

Si Severus avait su à l'avance que le métier d'enseignant était aussi fastidieux, peut-être aurait-il réfléchi plus longuement à la proposition de Dumbledore avant de l'accepter. La préparation des cours, la correction de devoirs tous plus ennuyeux à lire les uns que les autres, les heures passées à tenter de faire intégrer des notions d'une simplicité élémentaire à des gamins ignorants. Sans compter les interminables réunions auxquelles il devait assister sans faute...

Mais si l'enseignement avait apporté son lot de frustrations, Severus devait avouer cependant que cela avait permis à certains de ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Il y en avait de bons, mais la plupart de ces souvenirs retrouvés étaient plus qu'amers. En prenant ses fonctions, on lui avait effectivement montré dans la salle des professeurs une malle contenant les objets confisqués en classe. Parmi le lot de bibelots disparates, il avait notamment mis la main sur l'un des deux parchemins que Lily avait ensorcelés afin qu'ils puissent communiquer à distance pendant les heures de cours.

Ce fameux parchemin donc, lui avait appartenu. Lily avait découvert en troisième année un livre de sortilèges plus ou moins recommandables qui permettaient de donner une identité réelle, voire une volonté propre à des objets. Un peu comme ce stupide parchemin qu'il récupèrerait des années plus tard dans les mains de Potter et qui l'avait misérablement insulté. L'enchanteur ne devait pas disposer d'un vocabulaire étendu, voilà tout.

Mais leur moyen de communication, ces deux parchemins auxquels Lily et lui avaient insufflé une part de leurs magies – une goutte de sang qui suffisait à véhiculer un peu de leurs pouvoirs pour être tout à fait franc, Severus se l'était fait retiré lors de sa cinquième année, peu de temps après cette effroyable dispute qui avait anéanti en trois mots leur amitié. « Sang de Bourbe ». Lui qui pourtant s'était toujours voulu d'une politesse froide à toute épreuve et d'un calme parfait, il s'était alors bien égaré. Pour des convictions qui n'étaient même pas siennes, et il l'avait cruellement regretté.

Dans cette même caisse, il avait également retrouvé un livre moldu, corné et jauni par le temps, que Lily lui avait offert et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer. _1984_, d'un certain Orwell. S'il l'avait lu en entier, peut-être aurait-il éviter bien des erreurs.

Il n'y avait guère eu que Lily pour parvenir à le faire s'émouvoir à la vue de vieux objets et l'intimer à se remettre en cause. Même morte, elle parvenait encore à blesser son orgueil et à le rendre songeur. D'ailleurs, Severus aimerait bien, pouvoir partager l'histoire de ces bibelots avec quelqu'un. Un jour.


	4. Métro

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits** **du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur un thème précis. Pour cette histoire le thème est **« métro »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**, ainsi qu'**Elby, Spring** pour prendre le temps de proposer les thèmes de ce défi.

Je tiens à préciser qu'à la fin des années 70' et jusqu'au milieu des années 80', Carnaby Street n'était pas l'endroit branchouille d'aujourd'hui. Branché certes, mais dans un autre genre. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

A la fin de sa septième année, Severus avait décidé d'emménager à Londres afin d'enfin profiter d'une ville haute en couleurs qui lui changea de la grisaille et des briques rouges de Manchester. Plus rien ne l'y retenait de toute manière. La petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur où il avait vécu avec ses parents grouillait de souvenirs déplaisants, parfois sordides. Et le parc où Lily et lui passaient de longues heures à discuter n'était plus qu'un souvenir sépia.

Aussi, ses ASPIC réussis avec mention et l'obtention d'un poste chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse lui permettant de s'assumer et de poursuivre des études de Potions au département consacré à la recherche du Ministère, avaient engagés Severus à trouver au plus vite un logement à Londres.

Un soir qu'il buvait une Bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur, Severus s'attarda sur des affichettes placardées près du comptoir. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas que les moldus qui étaient touchés par la crise, à en croire les sommes exorbitantes réclamées pour un simple studio, y compris Allée des Embrumes. Une annonce proposait cependant un appartement deux pièces meublé sur Carnaby Street pour un loyer modéré. Le loueur, un certain Mondingus Fletch-quelque chose était assurément un Né-de-Moldu puisqu'il était proposé aux éventuels intéressés de le contacter par téléphone.

L'arrangement conclu, Severus se vit finalement remettre les clés par hibou, ainsi qu'une note explicative pour s'y rendre à partir du Chemin de Traverse. On lui conseillait de prendre le « métro ». Et bien qu'il eut reçu une éducation partiellement moldue, il ignorait s'il fallait le prendre plutôt comme un portoloin, ou plutôt comme le Magicobus.

Après quelques minutes d'errance du côté de Piccadilly Circus, Severus mit sa fierté de côté et demanda à un moldu de lui expliquer comment se rendre à l'adresse qu'il cherchait. Le moldu commença à lui indiquer comment y aller à pieds, Carnaby n'étant pas très éloignée de là où ils se trouvaient, mais Severus maintint sa décision de prendre le métro. Piccadilly Circus. Ligne marron vers Harrow&Wealdstone. S'arrêter à Oxford Circus. Descendre Regent Street à hauteur de Great Malborough. Gauche, puis droite.

Le trajet semblait être aux yeux de Severus d'une simplicité enfantine. Du moins pour la théorie. La pratique le confronta effectivement à l'odeur nauséabonde de crasse rance et d'urine, omniprésente dans les couloirs du métro. Et l''étroitesse des quais et la foule dense, pressée et désorganisée, lui firent frôler la claustrophobie. Cependant, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs, il ne se trompa ni de direction, ni de station.

En arrivant sur Carnaby Street, Severus eut presque l'impression d'être en territoire sorcier. Les personnes qui déambulaient n'aurait pas dépareillé sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'un point de vue vestimentaire plus particulièrement, puisque tous faisaient preuve d'une originalité douteuse. Des vestes en cuir ornées de clous, des crêtes multicolores et des tatouages à outrance. Le comble du mauvais goût. La rue était bruyante au possible et relativement mal-famée, néanmoins, le logement paraissait à la hauteur, une fois que l'on omettait les débordements amoureux partiellement dénudés dans les escaliers et les deux seringues qui trainaient devant sa porte.

L'installation avait été rapide, puisque Severus n'avait apporté que quelques livres et vêtements – le strict nécessaire, dans une valise miniaturisée au préalable. Un peu de magie dans ce quartier ne pourrait de toute évidence perturber outre mesure les hallucinés du coin. Un soupir las plus tard, il partit à la découverte du quartier histoire de se remettre de ses émotions – et prendre un verre. Le pub où il s'installa était situé à l'angle de Brewer Street. Pile entre Piccadilly et Oxford Street. A l'avenir il s'abstiendrait de prendre ce foutu métro.


	5. Présent

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits** **du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur un thème précis. Pour cette histoire le thème est **« présent »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**, ainsi qu'**Elby** pour prendre le temps de proposer les thèmes de ce défi.

* * *

L'automne achevait doucement sa course vers l'hiver, lorsque Severus se rendit enfin sur la tombe de Lily. _Et Potter_, lui rappelait insidieusement une petite voix loin, très loin au fond de sa tête, presque tapie dans l'ombre. Lily n'était plus Evans, elle serait Potter pour l'éternité, et s'il parvenait habituellement à maintenir une apparence droite, et fière, forte d'un orgueil assumé, ce jour ci, en regardant attentivement, on entrapercevait ce qui restait de Severus-l'enfant, le petit garçon qui avait su gagner l'amitié de Lily.

Bien sûr, il était nécessaire d'observer au plus près. Les épaules voutées, Severus n'avait plus rien de droit, même plus sa posture, comme un garçon malhabile. Il n'y avait pas de larmes évidemment, mais un léger tremblement qui secouait doucement ses mains gercées par le froid. Depuis longtemps Severus ne portait plus de gants. Ni même avec les gens. Et surtout plus depuis qu'il avait perdu Lily la première fois.

Il n'avait pas apporté de fleurs non plus. Les fleurs se fanent et personne n'entretiendrait la tombe. De toute manière, il se moquait des conventions et Lily préférait les fleurs libres, dans les champs. Certainement pas dans un stupide vase de granit. Lourd, sombre, tellement éloigné de ce qu'elle aimait. Il se demanda d'ailleurs qui avait bien pu organiser les funérailles et décider du décorum. Il fallait avouer que la guerre n'avait pas eu un dénouement heureux pour tous ces foutus Maraudeurs.

Severus avait toujours était mal-à-l'aise dans les cimetières. A l'enterrement de sa mère, il n'avait pas même été capable d'aligner plus de dix, lui qui pourtant était d'une éloquence rare. Il avait tenté de préparer des excuses pour Lily, pour toute ses inexcusables défaillances. Il savait qu'un jour peut-être, elle lui aurait pardonné, même s'il ne le méritait pas. Et là, planté devant sa tombe, tout ce à quoi il pouvait pensé restait coincé, figé, bloqué par ses lèvres muettes. Rarement Severus n'avait tant eu envie de parler. De trouver les mots justes, ceux qui d'habitude sonnaient si bien lorsqu'il les lançait en sarcasmes.

Les mots d'excuse, les mots doux, ceux plus tendres encore, ceux que l'on murmure à l'oreille, à l'abri d'une couverture moelleuse et chaude, jamais il n'avait su les exprimer. Ou bien trop tard. Une fois qu'ils ont déjà blessé et que l'on refuse d'en entendre plus. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dépassé sa pensée et que Lily l'avait fui, et qu'il avait plongé, plus encore, creusant leur perte à tous deux. Et Lily n'y avait pas survécu.

Aujourd'hui, Severus détesta James Potter d'une haine nouvelle, mêlée d'une admiration inavouable. Là où lui avait échoué, là où il aurait dû être aux côtés de Lily, pour toujours, Potter, lui, avait pris sa place, et était resté. Définitivement. Présent jusqu'au bout. Là où lui aurait préféré précédé Lily, si seulement cela avait permis de l'épargner.

* * *

Pour pouvoir consoler Severus, laissez une review !


	6. Pari

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits** **du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur un thème précis. Pour cette histoire le thème est **« présent »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**, ainsi qu'**Elby** pour prendre le temps de proposer les thèmes de ce défi.

* * *

Chez les Rogue, on ne jouait pas aux cartes, et encore moins avec les enfants. Severus avait donc découvert pour la première fois la Bataille Explosive dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, grâce aux explications mal-aimables de Rosier qui tenait non seulement Severus pour un Sang-Mêlé, mais pire encore, pour un abruti. Evidemment, ce dernier leur avait bien vite démontré qu'il n'avait rien à leur envier.

En rentrant des vacances de Printemps, alors qu'il avait treize ans, et était désormais respecté par ses condisciples – Merlin soit loué ses habilités en sorts offensifs, Severus se lança dans l'organisation de paris et de jeux d'argent. L'idée même, loin d'un jeu innocent visant au pur amusement, avait pour objet d'assoir plus encore la réputation de Serpentard, et au passage de mettre quelques gallions dans la poche de Severus.

Lily avait reçu cette année là des cousins moldus pour les vacances, et Severus avait été convié à passer quelques après-midi en leur compagnie. Ces fameux cousins, donc, qui avaient peut-être un an ou deux de plus, s'étaient depuis peu découvert un intérêt particulier pour le poker. Etant aussi désargentés que Lily et lui-même, il n'avait jamais été question de jouer de l'argent, mais avec des jetons, le mécanisme était sensiblement le même et Severus avait vite su repérer les bluffs et les failles de stratégie de ses adversaires. Pour mieux les plumer, cela va de soi.

Fort de cette première expérience de jeu, Severus avait proposé une variante sorcière du poker à son retour à Poudlard. L'utilisation des cartes de Bataille Explosive ajoutait non seulement du piquant, mais en plus, selon qu'elles se retournaient ou qu'elles explosaient à la face du possesseur de la donne – qui se voyait alors disqualifié et spolier de ses avoirs, permettait de faire monter plus vite les enchères. Cependant, leur caractère capricieux pouvait aussi bien tourner en la défaveur de Severus.

Aussi, afin de n'être léser aucunement Severus s'était auto-attribué le statut de croupier – personne ne contesta étant donné le peu d'amusement que le poste laissait entrevoir au premier abord. Severus se chargea donc d'organiser les tournois, de distribuer les cartes, et au passage, d'encaisser des commissions conséquentes. Après tout, s'il ne s'amusait pas et consacrait du temps à mobiliser les joueurs, il méritait bien une certaine compensation.

Le premier tournoi s'était limité aux différentes années de Serpentard et Lucius Malfoy en personne avait félicité Severus pour son initiative. Etendre la table de jeu aux autres maisons entrait clairement dans sa logique de développement des gains, mais lui assurait également une volonté tacite de la part de tous de cacher leurs occupations qui n'auraient certainement pas été tolérées par l'autorité professorale, plus particulièrement incarnée encore par Minerva McGonnagall.

Les séances se tenaient habituellement en territoire neutre, chez les Serdaigle et avant l'heure du couvre-feu afin d'éviter toute suspicion, le tout, orchestré par Severus. Lily ne cautionnait évidemment pas ces agissements, mais lorsque la rumeur s'éventa – prévisible comme tout secret de Polichinelle au sein d'un pensionnat, et que le registre des dettes tomba entre les mains de la directrice des Gryffondors – grâce à un préfet blond dont on s'abstiendra de mentionner le nom, Severus échappa aux représailles de tout bord.

Bien entendu, comme tout bon bookmaker, son nom n'apparaissait pas dans les registres. Et Lily préféra passer ses nerfs sur les Maraudeurs, qui non contents de s'être ruinés – surtout Black et Potter – avaient fait perdre à Gryffondor un nombre record de points qui garantissait à Serpentard de gagner enfin la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Severus, s'en était donc tiré aussi blanc qu'un oeuf de phénix, avec en prime l'assurance qu'il saurait être capable de bien rouler son monde s'il échouait à ses ASPIC... et de nombreux gallions en prime.


	7. Envol

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre des **Nuits** **du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur un thème précis. Pour cette histoire le thème est **« envol »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Spring, Fjudy**, ainsi qu'**Elby** pour prendre le temps de proposer les thèmes de ce défi.

* * *

Dès sa première année, le Quidditch n'avait jamais emballé Severus qui après avoir assisté à seulement deux matchs s'en était déjà lassé. De grand types boutonneux qui s'envolaient sur des balais pour courir – encore que courir n'était peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié – après des balles, et qui s'envoyaient de grandes claques virile sur l'épaule, non, ce n'était définitivement pas une activité qui retenait l'attention de Severus.

Non seulement ce jeu encourageait la caricature moldue de la sorcière sur son balai, mais en plus il ne s'agissait ni plus ni mois que d'un football amélioré. Severus s'était toutefois penché sur l'origine de ce sport dangereux au possible afin d'essayer de convaincre Lily que perdre son temps pour encourager des masses de testostérone écervelées n'avait aucun intérêt. Pire, il fallait impérativement qu'elle cessa de l'y trainer. Il avait déjà bien assez de difficultés à éviter Rosier, Black et Potter en temps normal, alors s'assurer leur présence sur les gradins, non merci.

Après une lecture fort instructive du _Quidditch à travers les Ages_, Severus était persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé la faille qui déciderait Lily à tirer un trait sur ce jeu. Si la prendre par les sentiments était l'unique solution à sa portée, tant pis, la cause animale ferait l'affaire. Un soir de février, qui précédait directement l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, il lui apporta donc un article, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Il était question de l'utilisation deux siècles durant d'un Vivet Doré avant l'invention du Vif d'Or. Cette pauvre créature ailée, martyrisée à mort parfois, selon la bonne volonté de l'Attrapeur qui choisissait d'abréger ou non ses souffrances, et qui de par le fait méritait une canonisation en bonne et due forme, avec tous les égards que son rang n'exigeait malheureusement pas – il finissait généralement, agonisant sur un tas de fumier – , marquait en effet par son envol le début d'un match de Quidditch.

Certes les avancées techniques et magiques avait favorisé le développement et la création du Vif d'Or, mais il était indispensable de préciser que ces dites avancées n'ont été mises en branle que grâce à la raréfaction des Vivets Dorés en Angleterre – autrement dit, l'extinction prévisible de l'espèce en l'absence de réaction du gouvernement sorcier.

Le Quidditch avait donc cautionné, provoqué même, le génocide d'une espèce. En bref, le Quidditch, c'est fasciste.

Cette envolée lyrique laissa de marbre Lily dans un premier temps, mais en voyant la mine convaincue et triomphante qu'affichait Severus, elle éclata d'un rire franc quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré cette tentative enflammée destinée à la convaincre de la diablerie du Quidditch, elle se rendit tout même à la rencontre le lendemain sans Severus. A qui elle conseilla de prendre sa carte à GreenPeace.


	8. Misère

Note : J'ai écrit ce recueil dans le cadre des **Nuits** **du FoF, « Un thème, une heure »**. Il s'agit d'écrire un OS sur un thème précis. Pour cette histoire le thème est **« misère »**.

Merci à **Yebbeka**, **Fjudy**, **Spring**, ainsi qu'**Elby** pour prendre le temps de proposer les thèmes de ce défi.

Bon celui-ci je ne l'aime pas trop, il faut avouer que les nuit du FoF s'éternisent et qu'il est bientôt cinq heure du matin, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vous connaissez le petit bouton bleu j'en suis sûre.^^

* * *

Trois misères. Il n'y avait que trois types de misères et Severus avait été confronté à chacune d'entre elles.

Enfant, Severus avait eu une vue d'ensemble de la misère sociale et matérielle. Ne vivaient Impasse du Tisseur que des familles défavorisées, vivant d'allocations ou d'emplois précaires. Les gamins se retrouvaient tous plus ou moins livrés à eux-mêmes, trainant dans les rues vides l'après-midi à jouer au football avec des ballons réparés à la rustine, tandis que leurs parents étaient à l'usine où bien au pub. Severus n'y avait pas échappé bien entendu.

Son père buvait son salaire hebdomadaire tous les soirs dans un bar à poivrots situé à l'angle de l'impasse, et sa mère trimait à l'atelier de tissu deux rues plus loin, de sept heure du matin à dix-huit heure la journée. Ses mains étaient tachées par les teintures, usées et vieillies alors qu'elle était encore jeune et il se rappelait toujours de leur odeur âcre. Par chance les Evans l'accueillaient à bras ouverts, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de le raccompagner chez lui, jamais ils n'avaient pénétré dans la petite maison pourtant bien entretenue. Plus tard, Severus comprit que les gens n'aimaient pas se mêler à ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et malgré la condescendance que cela impliquait, ils fuyaient plus encore les miséreux. Même les meilleurs.

Les années à Poudlard de Severus avaient été marquées par bien d'autres misères, celles qu'il subissait de la part des Maraudeurs, pour l'essentiel. Du surnom ridicule à la blague dangereuse, sans motif valable et pour leur simple amusement. Parce qu'il était différent, que même enfant il n'était pas regardable, et que ses affaires étaient de seconde main.

Lily n'avait jamais su comprendre pourquoi il les détestait tant, Black et Potter, avec leurs belles gueules et leurs manières. Pourtant, il leur aurait volontiers laissé une chance, s'ils lui avaient d'abord donné l'occasion de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une apparence repoussante, carcasse vide, comme ils semblaient vouloir le croire. A Serpentard au moins, on s'était fié à son intelligence une fois passé le premier regard. Et c'est ce regard assurément qui avait fait la différence. Voir et agir. Observer puis réfléchir. L'écart résidait dans la nuance.

Lorsqu'il commença à enseigner, Severus se vit confronter à la bêtise et à la misère intellectuelle des élèves, mais également à celles de certains membres du corps professoral. Il comprit alors que quelque fut l'évidence, d'une personne à l'autre il était important d'appuyer les distinctions. Pour une meilleure compréhension aussi bien que pour la tranquillité d'esprit.

Néanmoins, toutes ces misères réunies sèment de bien trop nombreuses embuches. La différence qui excite la haine, la bassesse qui fait fléchir, l'amertume qui conduit à l'abnégation.

Et Severus à faire des erreurs.


End file.
